


Less Than Likely

by AshelleArdale



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: It would seem less than likely, Sasha and Seth. They're always at each other's throats, trying to outdo each other, and admittedly, flirting. So when they start up a bet of who has more game while on the European tour, they might learn just how high those chances really are. Rated M for sexual themes and language. [Sesha]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my old fanfic profile, but has been trimmed down length-wise.

“Laaadies,” came a coarse voice from behind them. Sasha turned and rolled her eyes at the sight of the overly confident owner of that voice walking towards them. He caught her eye and smirked.“Banks,”

“Oh what, do I not count as ladies?”

“Just saying hello,” Seth Rollins sat down in the chair next to her and ignored her crossing her arms in a huff. “What’s on?”

“What does it look like?” she taunted.

“It looks like the Usos.” They were gathered around one of the backstage monitors at Raw, watching the show as it unfolded.

“Ding-ding we have a winner.”

“Wow she’s feisty tonight huh?” he said to Charlotte on the other side of him.

“She’s feisty every night,” Charlotte shrugged.

“Hey!”

“But maybe,” Charlotte continued, “she’s extra feisty because of something you said about Hell in a Cell last night and you should apologize.”

He took a heavy sigh and looked over at her from the side.“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure.”

“I was just frustrated with being smack dab in the middle of the card. Wouldn’t you be?”

“Oh yeah,” she glared at him, “I wouldn’t know anything about that. We only went on second at SummerSlam.”

“Noted.” His tone was stern. “It wasn’t a dig at you not deserving the main event, I just always wanna be the marquee guy. As a wrestler, as a performer. I’m sorry,” he looked back to Charlotte, “to both of you.”

She nodded, “It’s cool. Right Sash?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay. But you still don’t have to be so damn feisty,”

“Ugh,” she rolled her eyes.

“Alright that’s our cue Bay,” Charlotte said as the monitor played a commercial, and standing up, “see you guys later.”

They walked off for their segment with Nia, leaving Sasha there alone with Seth. Somehow, they always ended up like that, alone. Together. He drove her crazy, but there were worse things out there than spending time with him. There was nothing Sasha hated more than being bored, and she was never bored when Seth was around. He was eyeing her from the corner of his eye again, and she pretended not to notice. Eventually, she had enough.

“What?” she snapped.

“You’re not dressed.”

“Oh I’m sorry actually, I am wearing clothes, that’s just you undressing me with your eyes.”

The corner of his lips turned up to a cocky smile as his eyes narrowed on her. He knew full well she’d only say something like that if they were alone, but he enjoyed the challenge regardless.

“Ha ha ha, so feisty tonight, Banks. You’re not dressed to fight. No match tonight?”

“Nah they’re selling the beating I took in Boston.”

“You must be pretty bummed about losing the title.”

“Yeah. Pretty bummed.”

“Well maybe if you learned how to carry a championship, they wouldn’t have you constantly losing it,” he sneered a bit as he said it.

“Is that why they never let you have the Universal?”

“Ouch, alright. We’ll call that a tie.”

“I’ll give it to you. Do they…uh, have anything planned for you now?”

“Well, Survivor Series gives it a breather and then probably Jericho. Nothing’s set.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“They want me full face by the time I get to Triple H.”

“What’re you now?”

“A kinda-face? Like you,”

“I’m not a kinda-face,”

“You are one bad day away from breaking a little girl’s headband, don’t even deny it.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. “How’re you gonna do that?”

“I dunno for sure, I wanna keep that cockiness, it’s so much a part of my character, you know?”

“Oh I know.”

“Ey, easy.”

She laughed, tipping her head back and moving her hair from one side to the other.

“Watching a lot of Edge as a face, trying to pick up some things.”

“Yeah and also-“

“Eddie?”

“Yeah.”

“Got it,” he chuckled. “Looks like Finn’ll be front row for Survivor Series, we might have a moment after the match. A handshake or something.”

“That would definitely get you back into the good graces of the fans.”

“I think I’ve got plenty of good graces,” he said with a confident smirk.

“Whatever.”

“What about you? Keeping you away from the title for a bit?”

“Yeah, it looks like I’ll pick up some bad blood with Nia through this.”

“Jesus, don’t die.”

“I’m a better competitor than she is.”

“Yeah and she can break you and your tiny body like a toothpick.”

“She cannot-“

“Don’t get me wrong,” his voice got thicker, “it’s a very lovely little body-“

“Damn right,” she said confidently, though her face couldn’t help but blush.

“But Nia looks like she could snap it in half.”

“I guess so. I’ve been trying to bulk up.”

He looked her up and down, it made her skin crawl…and tingle.

“Really?”

“Ha ha. How’d you do it?”

“Do what?

“Bulk up when you came back from your knee?”

“Am I…bigger?” he looked down, a little nervously and pulled at the too-tight t-shirt stretching across his upper body.

“I’m not calling you fat,”

“You sure?”

She laughed, “yes I’m sure. You came back…thicker.”

“Oh yeah?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Enough ego fluffing, what did you do?”

“High protein and CrossFit.”

“Ugh never mind.”

“You might like it if you tried it,”

“Unlikely.”

“Well that’s what I did.”

“Thanks for the advice,” she said dryly.

“You asked.”

She bit her lip. Talking to Seth was like a nonstop roller coaster. Sometimes they could hold a perfectly normal conversation, sometimes one of them got aggressive with the teasing and the other would have to match it. That was just the way they seemed to communicate, and that didn’t bother her. It was immature, yeah, but it’s not like either of them ever really said anything truly mean-spirited or hurtful. No matter how much they bantered and bickered, his name would still sit at the top of her phone’s recent texts. Sometimes for more bantering and bicker, but still. They might act like they hated each other, but he mattered to her, and she liked to think she mattered to him too.

The flirting, well, that was just a bit of fun. It helped blow off steam the same way arguing did. Plus, whoever got the last word in got to enjoy watching the other speechless and blushing. Usually, that was Seth. He knew how to flirt. Better yet, he knew just want to say to put a dirty thought in her head and once he did, she was stuck. They’d been doing it for over a year, since Sasha came up last July, though it never went any further than words.

Later that same night, a group of them sat in a noisy hotel bar. There was a convention in town, meaning they had to squeeze together and fight to get the attention of the bartender. The rest of them, Bayley, Xavier, Big E and Kofi, had sent her and Seth up to get the next round. He peered over the tops of the crowd of people between them and the bar.

“Goddamn OBGYNs,” he grumbled.

“They really know how to party.”

“Okay here’s the game plan, I’ll push us through, you pull down your top a bit.”

“Excuse me?” she demanded.

“Well I can’t do it! Male bartender flirting with the blonde, it’ll get his attention.”

“There’s not a whole lot to show off,” she grumbled.

“Stop, you’re beautiful,”

A second of silence hung between them, his eyes on her. Something on his face said he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing past the other people at the bar. Reluctantly, she tugged down the tank top so that the cleavage showed. His eyes grazed over her, though she pretended not to notice. He was right though, it worked, the bartender came to them immediately and they soon carried a round of beers back to the table.

“Drink up kiddos,” Seth said with a smirk, “Banks here sacrificed her dignity for these.”

She glared at him and self-consciously tugged up her tank top again.

“Cheers,” Bayley said with a laugh, “so do we have a European tour game plan?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, Bayley always wanted to fit in a thousand site seeing activities whenever they went anywhere. Because their schedules were so intense, it usually was combined with their morning workouts.

“We are not climbing all the steps of the Eiffel Tower again.”

“We already did that, so I was thinking this time we’d go for bike ride along the Seine.”

“That sounds fun,” Xavier nodded.

“Don’t encourage her, she’ll want you to do the whole thing.”

“It can’t be that long.”

“Someone google it.”

“On it,” said Big E, “277 miles.”

“Oh,” Bayley said disappointedly. “Maybe 8 miles of it?”

“See? Told you.”

They laughed and continued their plans for the upcoming tour. But Seth wasn’t in the conversation, sipping on his beer and texting on his phone. They were squeezed into the booth like sardines, his thigh rubbing up against her knee, his arm brushing against her as he attempted to conceal his phone under the table. She glanced over a few times as he bit his lip. Of course, he would be setting up a booty call while out with them. Sometimes it was like Seth had no interest the friends he made in the company. He was too busy being a main eventer and getting all the ladies. She had to admit it gave her a lot of pleasure to take the main event from him for once.

Leaning back with her beer, she caught a glance at his screen before he quickly tipped it away, seeing the picture that was on it. Someone sure wanted his attention. She glanced at the group, they were immersed in their conversation, so leaned into his ear and muttered very lowly.

“Classy, Rollins.”

He looked back at her, realizing he’d been caught. His eyes narrowed, a little bit lustful.“Jealous?”

“In your dreams.”

He smirked, pocketing his phone.

“I’m calling it a night, guys,” he said, downing the last of his beer. “I’ll see you all in London.”

He looked back at her with a smirk as he walked off, knowing she knew where he was going. Knowing that she was probably picturing it, his bare chest, sticky with sweat, his muscles flexing as he breathed heavily. She hated giving him the satisfaction and sneered back.

“What was that about?” asked Bayley.

“Caught Rollins sexting under the table. What else is new?”

“Wow you gotta give it to him,” Xavier said, “he’s got game.”

“I really don’t,” Sasha dismissed. “He’s got girls throwing themselves at him left and right because he’s a world champ with a hot body, that’s not game.”

“A hot body?” Kofi laughed, “Damn that’s complimentary of you.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Even I can admit he looks good in skinny jeans. But that’s not game.”

“You know we’re gonna tell him you said that,” Xavier was grinning, “right?”

“Whatever, I’m not a liar,” and it’s not like he doesn’t know already, “but like said, women throw themselves at him, he just picks and chooses his favorites like the sleazebag he is.”

“Sleezebag? I think that’s going a little far,” Bayley said, “Why so defensive, Boss?”

“I’m not defensive, I’m right.”

“Uh huh,” Xavier was eyeing her, “you know I think the lady-“

“Don’t you dare say ‘protest too much’! I’m more of a ‘hell hath no fury,’ fan if you’re gonna go Shakespeare anyway.”

“Are you a woman scorn? What’d he do? Sext with another woman in front of you?”

“Alright, conversation over. I’m exhausted.”

Xavier tipped his head, “Aw Sash, don’t be mad, we were teasing.”

“I know, it’s fine. I’ve just got a long drive back to Boston tomorrow and really should be in bed.”

“Goodnight,” said Bayley.

“See you in London, jerks.”

XXX

She just had gotten out of the shower and was carefully braiding her mass of hair when her phone buzzed. Glancing over, she sighed, seeing it was from her bff Seth Rollins.

SR: Sorry about the pic. You got bleach for your eyes?

SB: Very funny. I’ve seen boobs before, believe it or not. Finished early? :P

SR: Cute, Banks. Never got started. She flaked.

SB: That’s rough, buddy.

SR: Gee thanks. Anyway, I’ve got that Wizard World appearance tomorrow in Boston. Are you on the red eye?

SB: Yeah the 9:21

SR: Text me when you get to the airport so I can bug you the whole time?

SR: Oh great, dream come true. Lol yeah I’ll text you

SB: Awesome. G’night Banks

So it’d looked like she’d be spending six and a half hours with Rollins side by side. It was nice to have someone to travel with, so she didn’t blow him off the next day when he was checking in online and texted her to ask where she was sitting. But she also was not in the mood to spend the entire flight bickering, so she made him call a truce before giving him her seat number.

At the gate, she spotted him lounged over a seat. He was in a pair of loose sweatpants and his new merch sweatshirt. Thick-rimmed glasses sat on his nose and a pair of big headphones on his ears. She rolled her carry-on over to him. He smiled as he saw her and motioned for the seat next to him.

“Banks,” he nodded, and as she sat down, she caught his eyes grazing over the bottom of her tight leggings.

“Rollins. How was Wizard World?”

He yawned, “it was good. Yeah, a lot of good fans. I’m exhausted, I’m looking forward to that plane nap.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to not hearing your voice.”

“I’m sorry, I thought we were on a truce.”

She laughed, “it starts on the plane.”

“Well in that case…” he smirked.

“Uh oh.”

“I hear-“

“Oh god.”

“I hear you think I look pretty good in skinny jeans.”

Despite herself, she felt her face flushing.

“You’re totally missing my point, which was that you’ve got no game.”

“No game?” his brow furrowed.

“You heard me.”

“You think you’ve got more game than me, Banks?”

“I know I do. She flaked on you after all.”

“Alright. It’s the European tour, a good time to blow off some steam. And to prove that I’ve got more game than you.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“A little bet?”

“No way, I am not gonna sleep with random European guys just to prove a point to you.”

“How about numbers? Then if you want to go and sleep with a random European guy, you’ve done the legwork to prove a point to me.”

She looked him up and down, “alright, you’re on. Most numbers by the last night of the tour?”

“Scouts honor.”

“And what do I get out of the deal?”

“What, are bragging rights and some tail not enough for you?”

“Hmpf.”

“I’ll owe you one, how about that?”

“Deal.”

The loudspeaker called for their row and the two of them settled into a row of business class, her sliding into the window seat. She curled up in a blanket and leaned her head against her neck pillow.

“You know,” he whispered, leaning over to her ear, “if you fall asleep on my shoulder, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Not an issue,” she said with a laugh.

“Hey, I’m all in on this truce.”

“Thanks, but I’m good.”

He nodded, still looking at her through the corner of his eye. Honestly, she didn’t want the smell of his cologne filling her nose for the entirety of the plane ride. Truce or no, she did not need to be that cozy with him. He opened a paperback John Grisham and sipped on a smoothie from the food court. She had to admit, when he wasn’t speaking, he was pretty okay. She closed her eyes, sliding her eye mask back over them, and let herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late morning when they landed in London and checked into the hotel. Bayley and Becky were sitting at the lounge, having coffee. She took one glance back at Seth as she started to head over to them.

“Good luck tonight, Banks,” he called after her, a smirk on his face.

She ignored him and sat down with Bayley and Becky.

“Hey girls, how were your flights?”

“Pretty alright, what ‘bout you?” Becky asked.

“Yeah, Rollins kept his mouth shut for most of it.”

“You traveled with Rollins?” Bayley laughed.

“Yeah, and which one of you assholes told him I said he looked good in skinny jeans?”

“Wasn’t me,”

“Wait ya said he looked good in skinny jeans?” Becky laughed.

“Oh my god,” Sasha rolled her eyes and shrugged, “he does.”

“Well, no arguments there.”

“Right? You know how him and me are, we bicker and fight, but he’s actually pretty okay…Especially his ass. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s always eyein’ you up,” Becky pointed out.

“Oh he is not.”

“Yes,” Bayley agreed, “Even last night.”

Sasha rolled her eyes.

“You think that little ‘pull down your top’ trick was for the benefit of the bartender or for him?”

She bit her lip, “probably both.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Whatever. He’s still a real dick most of the time.”

“I thought ya said he was pretty okay?”

“Can’t he be both? Cause he’s both,” she sighed and glanced over to him at the coffee counter, talking to the barista as she made his drink. “Anyway, new subject please?”

“Uh hello,” Becky said, “you main evented a pay-per-view!”

“Have we not talked since that?”

“Nope.”

“Okay well, it was crazy.”

“How are ya alive righ’ now after some o’ those spots?”

“Eh I bounce.”

“Yeah especially off that announce table,” Bayley nodded.

“Okay that one hurt a little.”

“A little? Damn lass, ya tough.”

Sasha smiled at them and Becky started telling them about her upcoming match with Alexa. She felt a buzzing inside her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out her phone, glancing at the message. It was a screenshot from Seth, a text from an unnamed phone number with the message “Kirstie ;)”, he’d responded, “thanks for the coffee, Kirstie. I’ll be back for more.”

Had he really already started? They’d been in the country for half an hour. She glanced up at him, waiting for the elevator. He had his eyes on her, smirked and looked down at his phone. Hers buzzed again.

SR: 1 nothing, Sasha.

SB: How?

SR: Game. That’s how.

“What’s up?” Bayley asked.

“Oh nothing, Rollins thinks I never gave him back his eye mask.”

“Why didn’t he just come over and ask?”

“I dunno, he’s a weirdo? I gotta go put my bags down and squeeze in a nap before we head out anyway.”

“You wanna ride with us to the arena? Bex is gonna drive.”

“Oh boy, yeah I’ll meet you at 1?”

“Sounds good.”

Sasha walked off towards the elevator and her friends glanced at each other.

“Think those two are doin’ it?” Becky asked.

“Oh almost definitely.”

XXX  
He found her backstage on a production crate, watching as Bayley and Becky fought Charlotte and Carmella on one of the monitors. Not saying a word, he sat down and smirked at her.

“Come to gloat?”

“Well since you mentioned it,”

“Oh, come off it.”

“You know, watching the look on your face, ahh,” he leaned his head back in his hands, “I am gonna cherish that one.”

“There are 2 weeks left in the tour, Rollins.”

“Yeah but you know, to make up the ground, you’re probably gonna have to wear something real low-cut tonight,” he bit his lip.

“Oh you would just love that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” he grinned, “but I won’t be able to enjoy it, because I’ll be busy getting laid.”

“Uh huh, if she doesn’t flake on you.”

“She’s sold, baby, all that’s left to do is seal the deal. Thank god, I need it after that flight. I’m all antsy.”

“And for you, antsy translates to needing to have sex.”

“Hearing a beautiful woman moan my name? Yeah, that usually does the trick.”

“If she even knows your name,”

“Sasha, please,” he dismissed, “they always know my name. Maybe you’re not used to that, you know, cause you’re not famous the way I am.”

She rolled her eyes, “well you enjoy yourself,”

“I will,”

“I’ll be kicking your smug ass in the bar.”

“Oh, my smug ass that looks great in skinny jeans?”

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

He grinned, “not as long as I can get you to blush with it. Oh, there it is, ha ha ha. I love that shit.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled. He just loved getting one up on her.

The lot of them were packing up and making their way out of the arena when Becky and Finn started asking about party plans. Sasha took a quick glance at Seth.

“I’m feeling like it’s a dress up and get hit on by British boys kind of night,” she said with a confident smile.

“Ooh I second that,” said Bayley.

“All right, but I wan’ it known, I’m only here for the drinks,” Finn laughed.

“Seth you coming?” she asked, looking back at him again as they walked across the parking lot.

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her. Damn she was good. He should’ve never given her that low cut dress line, she was bound to throw it back in his face.

“Yeah alright, for one drink.”

She smirked and looked away.

XXX  
He was not disappointed, at least, when she stepped off the elevator in a loose, low cut tank top and tight jeans. His breath caught, and a smile crept on to his face.

“Thought you had a date,” she teased.

“She’ll be there later,” he shrugged.

“Wow, confidence.”

“Couldn’t pass up,” his eyes grazed over, “this.”

She blushed and he cackled. Becky and Finn walked up to them and he closed his mouth. They’d never outright flirt in front of their friends. They all walked down the streets of London looking for a pub. Eventually, they landed on a dark little Irish pub and set up shop at a table by the bar.

A few drinks later, the four of them watched as Sasha stood at the bar, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair at some guy. Bayley and Becky were drunkenly cheering her on. Finn sat back with Seth, who found himself fuming. He hadn’t taken into consideration how much he did not enjoy watching her flirt with other guys. He suggested it, half flirtatiously, because, well, he thought it would be fun. Fun to watch her dress up and try real hard, fun to tease her back and forth, fun to be taunted by her when she got one on him. It wasn’t. It wasn’t fun at all. It wasn’t like she meant anything to him, like he was harboring some secret puppy dog crush on her. He just liked to see her blush and squirm. She leaned forward on her elbows on the bar, letting her top drape down just the slightest bit. He was sure the guy's eyes would be magnetized to that exposed skin, he sure was.

“Get ‘em Sash!” Becky grinned.

“She’s going for the kill.”

Seth sipped his beer and didn’t say anything as the guy ordered a drink for her. She leaned over and took a sharpie from her bag, scribbling down her number on a napkin. He grinned at her and from across the bar Seth could make out her thanking him for the drink as she walked off.

“Yes!” Bayley cheered and high-fived Becky.

“What’d I miss?” Sasha asked as she sat back down at the table.

“We were just enjoying watching you.”

“Oh yeah? Bet you were.” Her eyes flickered up to Seth very quickly.

“Ya gonna take him home?”

“Maybe, we’ll see.”

Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at the screen, “boom.”

“I think you were being a little obvious,” Seth interjected before he could stop himself, “you could have a little more self-respect about it.”

She scoffed, “yeah cause you know all about self-respect, Rollins.”

“I don’t use women for free drinks.”

“No just for cheap sex.”

He responded by wrinkled his nose at her. 

The next few days went along like that. In bars, in restaurants, at signings, and even airports. The two of them spent their time flirting with strangers and trying not to let on to the rest of their friends. It went steadily back and forth, he insisted that he wasn’t trying to embarrass her, but she knew better. Every time one of them would get a new number, they took the opportunity to gloat by texting the other. Though that usually lead to long conversations about wrestling or family or friends. They fell asleep texting each other on more than one occasion.

By the time Monday night rolled around, they were in Frankfurt, Germany, and tied 4 to 4. So his love life was plenty good, but things were, well, less than stellar in the work department. Seth was supposed to be feuding with Triple H soon, it was the big climax to his entire storyline for the past year. Every time they were supposed to pull the trigger on it, they postponed it.

“I thought after Survivor Series-“ Seth protested, standing in Hunter and Stephanie’s office in the arena.

“I know but the fans responded to you and Jericho. We’re going with what’s hot,” Hunter said, sympathetically. 

“The second you pop back into the story it’ll be hot again.”

“We don’t want to waste this if-“

“If what?” he demanded.

“Look, Seth, you know as well as we do that you’re not gelling as a face right now.”

“That’s because I’ve got nothing to chew on, give me something.”

“Jericho is something, he’s a pro.”

“The list of Jericho is more over than me, Hunter.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Don’t waste my talent, Trips. You know what I’ve got.”

“This is what it is, Seth. I’m sorry. I’ll interfere at Rumble.”

“Okay. We done here?”

“Yeah,” his tone sharpened, Seth was on thin ice and he knew it. “Close the door.”

Seth stormed down the hallway, frustrated, and found himself a corner to get his brain on straight before he had to go out there and perform. He wasn’t alone for long. Sasha sat down next to him without asking and handed him a slip of paper without saying anything.

“Who’s this?”

“Local crew,” she said smugly.

“That’s cheating,”

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first.”

“Yeah, maybe,”

“5-4.”

“I’ll catch you.”

“We’ll see, as long as I’ve got tight skirts and low cut tops, I think I’ll come out on top.”

He laughed half-heartedly and nodded.

She kept going, “you know I’ll give you it, you were right about one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Having a gorgeous guy, moaning my name,” she laughed flirtatiously, “really did the trick.”

She was giving him a bit of his own medicine, making him think about it. Picturing it, her face as she tipped back her head and parted her lips. It was working too, he could almost taste her skin…

“Listen, Sash, I’m just not in the mood right now,”

“Oh-“ she blushed and looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry, it’s not…not that I don’t enjoy this. Most days I love the chance to flirt with you and let you flirt with me. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Alright,” she smiled a little bit, “backing off.”

“Thanks. “

“Do you…wanna talk about it?”

“Uh…yeah,” the answer surprised him as it tumbled out of his mouth. “They’re postponing me and Triple H. Because I’m not delivering as a face.”

“Sorry,” she said quietly, unsure what else to say.

“Go ahead, make a joke about how I’m under-performing.”

She shook her head, “I’ll let it pass.”

“Oh, big of you.”

“Yeah imagine that,” she giggled. “What’re you gonna do?”

He shrugged, “what’s asked of me. And try to do it really well. What else can I do?”

“Nothing, I suppose.” She met his eyes and smiled sadly.

He sighed deeply, “it’s like we operate in constant fear of not being good enough, you know?”

“Yeah, trust me, I know.”

He dropped his voice low, “I wasn’t sure that I’d ever come back from that injury, but now…I’ve got my health, I’m just not sure I’ll be champion ever again.”

“Seth, you know that’s not true.”

“What if my last title reign is 2 minutes?”

“That’s not, no,”

He leaned his head against the cool cement wall.

“You’re right it’s dumb.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Thanks for listening, Banks.”

“Course.”

“I’ll catch you tomorrow. I got my eye on that cute NXT chick they had come in for the next couple of shows.”

“Which one?”

“Blonde?”

“Liv?”

“Yeah, I guess. I hadn’t gotten a chance to introduce myself.”

“Careful mixing business and pleasure, that can blow up in your face.”

“It’s the European tour, no one cares.”

“Alright, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Don’t even think about cockblocking.”

“I’d never. I’m insulted by the implication.”

“Sure.”

XXX  
Two mornings later, Sasha was having breakfast in the cafe with Becky when she saw Bayley talking with Seth in line. They were laughing about something. He knew Bayley was off limits, right?

She waved goodbye to him and sat down across from Sasha at the table.

“Hey girls,”

“Hey, did you see who Seth came down with?”

“What?”

“I just don’t know if you saw who he was with.”

“No, I didn’t see him until he got on line. Why?”

“Oh nothing, he uh, he told me he was making a move on Liv Morgan. I meant to warn her.”

“Oh yeah?” Becky said, cocking her head. “Why?”

“Cause you know, he’s Rollins,” she shrugged. “He’s…”

“Yours?” Bayley suggested.

“No! Oh my god, no. I just don’t want her to get taken advantage of because he’s some star in the company and she’s young.”

“Uh huh. What’s goin’ on with you two?” Becky questioned.

“What’re you talking about?”

“You’ve been whispering to each other and giggling, your flirting has gotten out of control.”

“We don’t flirt,”

“Oh don’t bullshit.”

“We don’t flirt in front of you guys.”

“Wait,” Bayley said, “so there’s a worse version than what we see?”

“No, it’s just…sometimes the teasing gets flirtatious.”

“Sometimes? Dude, every time. Why the sudden surge, though? Are you two…”

“No! Definitely not, I’d never, no, no no no.”

“So, no then?” Bayley said and they both laughed.

Sasha sighed, “we have this bet going.”

“Oh?”

“Who can get the most phone numbers. I know, it’s immature, but you know, it’s a good time to blow off steam.”

“By proving which of you is hotter? Yeah, that’s not flirtatious at all.”

She shrugged, “I guess maybe a little. Mostly it’s just fun.”

“So what’s the score?”

“All tied up and just a few more days.”

“And if you win?”

“Eh never landed on anything. Might make him do my laundry.”

“Oh, your laundry? That’s what you want him to do?”

“Shut it.”

“Allllright” Becky grinned at her and Sasha sighed, trying to ignore them.


	3. Chapter 3

“It was totally a cockblock!” he hissed at her, trying to keep his voice low.

“It was not!”

“Yes, yes it was.”

“Just because she caught you making eyes at me over her shoulder-“

“That is not what happened!”

“It is not my fault that you couldn’t resist rubbing it in my face before you had closed the deal.”

“Fine, but you didn’t have to wink.”

“You loved it,”

“I didn’t-“ he felt a knot in his stomach. “So what if I did?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she smirked.

The last couple of days had been non-stop arguing. They were locked in a stalemate, both having a bit of a dry spell the past few nights, and the end of the tour creeping closer. It had ratcheted up their bantering, arguing, and flirting all at once. 

She enjoyed torturing him in those tight skirts and low dresses. It wasn’t lost on her the way his eyes grazed over her when she walked past him. He wasn’t the only head she turned, but he was certainly her favorite. Not because she wanted him, she told herself, not really, more because she loved having the upper hand. Knowing he wanted her, even just physically, that was plenty. 

In the meantime, he enjoyed toying with her too. Numbers counted no matter what, but if he couldn’t do it right in front of her, he didn’t bother. It wasn’t nearly as much fun. He wanted to see her eyes trained on him as he chatted a girl up, wanted to see her blush when he caught her staring. He wanted to know that it was driving her crazy to think about him with other women, even if it was just a physical attraction. 

And in terms of their little bet, this was basically their last chance to decide it. They’d both be on planes back to America tomorrow. Backstage, he gave her one of his smoldering stares and licked his lips. 

“Well you better pull out all the stops tonight,” 

“You know I will.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

“Not as much as I’m looking forward to kicking your ass,” she smirked.

“We’ll see about that, I still have some tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna tell me what?”

“Well since you asked nicely,”

“Psh, you wanna brag.”

He looked at her square in the face, narrowing his eyes so that her eyebrows lifted. 

“I think I’ll trap you tonight, bring this thing to dead heat while we both are trying to score the last number.” He looked down at her, following the curves of her body. “You won’t be able to tug your skirt up or tug your top down enough.”

He saw her breath catch, but she kept her cool. 

“Aw you really think I’d fall for that?” 

“No,” he admitted, shrugging, “I just enjoyed the thought.” His eyes ran over her again. 

“What are the conquests not doing enough for you?”

“Are yours? You’re sitting here flirting with me, after all.”

“They are doing plenty for me, thank you very much.”

“Well me too. Liv was a particularly good choice, by the way.”

“You might regret tangling your work and your personal lives.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he smirked. 

“Really? You’ve slept with co-workers before?”

“Have you not? Really?”

“What? Why is that weird?”

“You’re telling me none of the guys around here have made a move on you? Because I’m calling bullshit.”

“Bullshit?” she laughed.

“With those looks and that sharp tongue? No way one’s ever tried.”

She blushed, “no one’s ever been successful.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyway, I have been successful with co-workers. Liv certainly wasn’t the first”

“And you don’t ever end up regretting it when things get awkward?”

“Oh, trust me, baby, that was not something I will regret.”

“You’re gross.”

He shrugged, “and you’re jealous.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“See you tomorrow, Banks.”

“You’re going down Rollins.”

XXX

 

His heart stopped when he saw her walk in the hotel bar with Bayley and Charlotte. Seth was sitting with Roman on the other side, expecting him to ditch out early and leave Seth to find his final number. She caught his eye and smiled, walking across the bar in a tight blue dress that flirted with the top of her cleavage. Her heels clicked across the floor and she shook her thick waves as she settled down at the bar. She was already turning heads. 

Goddammit. 

Seth was correct, Roman left not long later, and he hung around the bar a little longer. He talked to a few women, but just couldn’t quite get the conversation along enough. It probably was how distracting Sasha’s little dress was. He saw Bayley and Charlotte hug her goodnight about an hour after they got there. She nodded, probably telling them she was gonna finish up her drink, and they left. Their eyes met from across the bar, and Sasha smiled. 

After a few minutes of looking for someone to make eyes with, he realized Sasha was chatting up with one of the Italian guys at the bar. He tried not to watch them, filling up with jealousy, but he couldn’t look away. The guy leaned in very close to her ear to whisper something. Seth didn’t like the way she pulled away and laughed nervously. The guy was coming in hot, she would have no problem picking up that last number but…something seemed wrong. She shook her head and he was saying something to her, seemed like he was pushing the issue. 

He’d seen her flirt over the last two weeks, hell he saw it when Sasha’s banter turned to downright flirting. She’d twirl her hair around her fingers, thinking it wasn’t obvious for some reason. And she’d laugh, oh god when she laughed. She knew she could shake a room with that flirtatious little laugh. Her eyelashes would bat, and she’d look at him through them as if she didn’t know exactly what she was doing. As if she didn’t know how it wound him around her finger. When she needed to, Sasha knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

But she wasn’t doing that right now. Her body language was all off. She seemed tense, uncomfortable. Was Seth overreacting? Did he really just wanna break up her chance at winning their bet? He wasn’t really that pathetic, was he? That desperate to win? He wanted to see her pout over losing, stick her bottom lip out and cross her arms. He had a few thoughts of what he’d have her do for him if he won, he’d probably just end up going with making her do his laundry. Some of the other ones that passed through his brain were not something he could utter out loud. So was that all this was him being petty?

It was too late, he was up and making his way to the other side of the bar. Sasha’s head spun around as he came up and draped his arm around her shoulder. But her response wasn’t to push him away or immediately start explaining that this was not in fact, her boyfriend. In fact, she seemed to lean into it a bit, looking up at him.

“Hey man, you keeping my girl company?”

“Yeah we were getting along just fine, actually,” the guy said aggressively in a thick Italian accent.

Seth felt her hand wrapping around his wrist and he narrowed his eyes. He was certain he was right now, something had been wrong. She was holding on to him for dear life. He towered over the other guy, scowled, and gritted his teeth.

“Maybe I wasn’t being clear. Get out of here, now.”

The other guy grumbled something that sounded like “whatever, bitch,” and sulked off. Seth kept his arm around her and she didn’t let him go either. He looked over at her and she met his gaze, not saying anything. 

“Sorry for the cockblock. I guess we’re even,” he chuckled and looked down. “I uh, I didn’t like the way he was looking at you, like a piece of meat.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Is he still watching?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon, there’s a little booth in the corner.”

He led her over to the awkwardly sized booth smushed into the corner of the bar. Sitting adjacent to her, their knees touched.

“Thank you,” she said after they settled in, “For the save.”

“Well now I get you all to myself.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Hear what?”

“How I shouldn’t have tried to compete with you since this was the only way I could win and that’s the sort of attention I was bound to get walking around dressed like,” she shrugged, “I dunno, a slut?”

“I would,” he was stunned, shaking his head, “never call you that. Ever.”

“Ever?”

“I mean unless I guess, if you were into that sort of thing but,” he felt his face turning red, “I’d feel really uncomfortable with it the whole time. Am I talking too much? I feel like I’m talking too much.” 

He took a long swig of his drink and she chuckled.

“I guess I underestimated you, Rollins.”

“That guy was a jerk, Sash, you didn’t do anything to deserve being talked to that way. He’d be lucky to get five minutes of your time to spend in that incredible mind of yours. Obviously, he didn’t care about any of that, only getting in your pants and frankly, you deserve so much better.”

There was his big mouth again.

“Thank you,” she said, sounding surprised.

“Tell you what, why don’t we just call it a draw and enjoy our last night in Europe?” 

“I can get behind that.”

“Cheers,” 

“Well,” she said, sipping on her drink, “at least you got some action out of the deal.”

“Um, yeah,” he chuckled and looked down, “actually I didn’t. I didn’t sleep with any of them. I lied.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

“Really?” he laughed and looked into her eyes, though they were avoiding his gaze. “Why?”

“I dunno, why did you?”

“Got a reputation to protect,” he shrugged, “and I guess…I enjoyed making you jealous.”

She smirked at him, “gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

“Yeah yeah,”

“So you didn’t sleep with any of them, even Liv?”

“Especially Liv. Hey, you didn’t mention she’s 22.”

“I thought you knew,” she shrugged.

“Well she’s plenty sweet but she’s also a baby. I’d never make a move on someone that young.” 

“I mean, I’m only 24.”

“You’re almost 25,”

“Oh really? That’s what creeps say.”

“It’s an important couple of years, okay? And I’ve got a kid sister her age.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister?”

“Yeah my dad’s kid with his new wife. Well 23 years new,” he chuckled

“Guess I don’t know that much about you.”

“Don’t take it personally, I’m a private guy. Anyway, what about you, why’d you lie?”

“Same thing, basically. Thought it’d make you jealous."

“So, you spent your time thinking about how I might be thinking about you with another guy instead of actually having sex with another guy?”

“That just about sums it up.”

“Yeah, me too,” he chuckled. 

“Look at us, we’re such children.”

“And we’ve effectively made ourselves more sexually frustrated than when we started, haven’t we?”

“I sure have,” she laughed, moving her hair to one side. 

“Well I’m sorry about that,” he leaned in a little bit, “you look beautiful tonight, by the way.”

“You don’t have to keep being nice to me,”

“Oh, thank god,” he cackled. “In that case, I see I was right about you getting attention by showing a little skin…or a lot of skin.” 

She bit her lip and grinned, it made his stomach flipped over.

“Oh ho, and who’s attention was I snagging huh? The bartender’s, that jerk’s or…” she tipped her head, smugly, “someone else’s?”

His eyes grazed down the neckline of her dress.

“You caught me.”

“I always do.”

There was a heat building between them, her glowing skin so close to him. It hung there for a minute, the silence and their eyes on each other. Eventually, he went for it.

“You always get the better of me, no matter what I do,” he slid his hand across under the table, until it was pressed firmly on the top of her knee.  
She jumped just a little, catching her breath, but held his gaze steady. For all their banter and their flirting, he’d never touched her, not like that. It sent electricity all the way down his spine. He let it hang, realizing quickly that it was yet another battle, and he was not about to lose. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled slyly.

“Go on,” he whispered, “tell me to back off. My ego won’t survive it, we both know that.”

“I don’t want to,” she whispered back.

His heart beat faster and faster, sliding his hand up slowly. He got as high as he dared in public, his fingertips flirting with the hem of her skirt. She held his gaze even still. 

“That the best you got, Rollins?”

“That a challenge, Banks?”

“I’ll admit, you’ve piqued my interest.”

“And you’ve…” he looked her over, licking his lips, “captured my attention.” 

“So we’ve got a conundrum here then,”

“What’s that?”

“Neither of us is gonna give in first.”

“Stalemate.”

“As usual,” she leaned further on her elbows, letting her cleavage spill slightly and her eyes flicker up to his flirtatiously.

“Tick tock. Do you want it badly enough to swallow your pride?”

“I’ve waited a long-ass time for this, Sasha. I think I can hold off for a few more minutes. Make you work for it.”

“Me? Work for it?”

“Aw that’s cute, you think you’re calling the shots around here.”

“Oh, and you object?”

“Trust me,” he felt the desire building up in his chest, and it must’ve shown in his eyes because her expression changed too. “You’ll be the one who can’t control herself by the time I’m done with you.”

It caught her by surprise, him laying it on that thick.

“If you think I’m gonna lie down for you-“

“Nah see, I was thinking more… straddling,” he raised his eyebrows, enjoying the look on her face.

That did it. She was done playing games. Her hand was around his wrist, pulling him up and leading him to the elevator. A smile came across his face as the doors closed behind them, her face was bright red and her fingertips tapped against the railing. 

“Exit ramp,” he said softly as they opened again, “turn around, no hard feelings, if this isn’t what you want.”

She tipped her head at him and chuckled, reaching out her hand again. Swiping into the hotel room, Seth’s hand found her waist. The door hadn’t even fully shut behind them when he pushed her against it, burying a kiss deep on her lips. Her hands grabbed hold of his belt loops and pulled him in close and he tangled his in her long hair. When he came up for air, they both chuckled into each other’s lips.

Breathily he managed, “I have wanted to do that for a very long time.”


End file.
